


A Christmas Waltz

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Sherlock and Molly share a sweet domestic evening together.





	A Christmas Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the version of Christmas Waltz I mention here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVaFoAIVzok

_Frosted windowpanes_

_Candles gleaming inside_

_Painted candy canes on the tree_

Though there was a chill in the air, the crackling fire kept it perfectly warm in 221B. The windows were frosted beautifully, the glow from the fire and the scented candles reflecting off of it. A small tree stood behind his chair in front of the window, decorated with pretty little baubles and lights. Sherlock was in his red dressing gown, examining the newest case files whilst Molly wore his blue one and read her book on the sofa.

As he finished reading over the papers, Sherlock sent a quick text to Lestrade informing him of who the murderer was. He looked up and roamed his eyes over his new wife. They had been married on the first Saturday of December and next week was Christmas. He thought she looked so lovely with her hair cascading over her shoulders and her reading glasses perched on her small, upturned nose. Her rings glittered with each turn of a page, the light hitting the diamond just right.

His heart beat faster when she paused to look up at him and gave him that sweet smile he adored. Sherlock was beside her in an instant on the sofa and she adjusted herself so that she was leaning against him as she read. He pressed a kiss into her hair, his fingers combing through the silky strands. For someone who was once against romantic entanglements, being married to his Molly was everything to him.

_It’s that time of year when the world falls in love._

_Every song you hear seems to say ‘Merry Christmas, may your New Year’s dreams come true._

_And this song of mine in three quarter time_

_Wishes you and yours the same thing too._

After she finished her chapter, Sherlock stood to put on one of her records. Molly was singing along to the song that played; She and Him’s version of The Christmas Waltz. That’s when he approached her, his hand held out for her to take. Gathering her in his arms, the two of them began to waltz throughout the sitting room as she continued to sing softly to the music. The twinkling of the lights, crackling of the fire and the snow drifting below made her feel as if she was within a winter romance film.

“I love you, Molly,” he whispered in her ear. “My darling wife.”   


End file.
